1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus for using a first and second subscriber identifications at the same time for accessing a first and second telecommunication networks correspondingly to control extra short message service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times, utilizing mobile phones for communication has become increasingly popular. At any place and time, users can communicate with another one via calling, sending messages, sending mail etc. In the early stages of development, each mobile phone only had a single module, which only utilized a single subscriber identity module card, i.e. SIM card. As a result, a single mobile phone had a corresponding single phone number. When a user utilized two phone numbers or more than two phone numbers, the user had to buy two mobile phones or more than two mobile phones to meet his/her requirements.
As the communications market develops, telecommunication service agents have become numerous, and most users own more than two phone numbers. As a result, the users need to communicate with each other via more than two mobile phones. However, it is not convenient for users to carry two or more mobile phones, and this situation can also result in confusion when using mobile phones and increased financial expenditure.